1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to modeling and simulation software and, more specifically, to systems and methods for displaying a unified representation of performance related data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environmentally-responsible design goals are an important aspect of many modern architectural projects. An efficient building design not only reduces the impact of urbanization on the environment, but also may reduce operating expenses for the building occupants and creates a better and more useable space to work or live. Furthermore, building efficiency is not a fixed target that may be assessed during the initial design stage but, instead, is a moving target that may evolve over time to respond to changing patterns of building occupancy and the context in which the building is used. Many buildings, once constructed, may be outfitted with instruments that can generate performance related data that provides feedback on the dynamic efficiency of the building throughout the life of the building.
Conventionally, performance related data may be analyzed to determine possible solutions to increase the efficiency of the building or future designs for a new building. For example, lighting or air conditioning systems may be adjusted in areas of the building that have low levels of occupancy during certain times in the day. Typically, performance related data is represented in two-dimensional charts or graphs that plot the data against some reference frame, such as over the course of a day or a year. In addition, the performance related data may be used as input to run various simulations. Such simulations may provide useful information related to, among other things, the intensity and temperature of airflow within the building.
One drawback to conventional techniques for displaying performance related data is that the viewer loses the context of the physical layout of the building when analyzing raw data in charts and graphs. It may be hard for a person to associate an abstract number representing airflow intensity at a given location in a building with the physical layout of the building and systems at that particular location.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is an effective mechanism for visualizing performance related data in the context of a three dimensional model of the building.